narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Swordsmen of the Mist (Creed)
NOTE: Should anyone wish to take a position, you must ask User:Zaraikou via talk page. Please let me know before making any changes on this page, as i am in charage of this page and its contents, thank you. All the Seven position's have been filled, but if anyone wishes to join the group as an apprentice or associates, please let me know, as spots are open. The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist (霧の忍刀七人衆, Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, literally the "Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist") also known as the Shichinintai (七人隊, Band of Seven Ninja) is an organization consisting of only the greatest blade-wielding shinobi of their generation that Kirigakure can produce, all of them are S-Class shinobi's. There can only be seven members at a time, hence the name; however, following the death of a member, an understudy is traditionally given the fallen member's position to keep the roster full at all times. The current generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist was reformed after the invasion of Kirigakure by Otogakure forces that took place about 12 years ago before the current timeline. The members of the seven swordsmen are identified by the "Water" kanji (水) marked on the clothes they wear. Overview From those among the Kirigakure shinobi that excel in swordsmanship; seven are chosen and then favoured in accordance to their skills and strength. These chosen seven are called The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. The strength of the Band of Seven are on a completely different level than those of the regular shinobi forces of the village. At any given time, the swordsmen have a nominal composition of seven members, all recruited by the Mizukage and consented by the Water Daimyo himself. The Seven Swordsmen as a group possess comparable strength and skill, and are sworn to protect the Village Hidden in the Mist. The group doesn’t have any sort of hierarchy, and are shown to be a loose-knit organization. The Mizukage him/herself is confident enough of the Band of Seven’s abilities to send them out on potentially hazardous missions, such as gathering information from various countries, fighting dangerous criminal shinobi by themselves, searching for rogue or convicted ninja’s and mostly importantly protecting the Hidden Mist Village from any threats and danger. Being a vital part of Kirigakure’s military strength, the Seven Swordsmen are privy to several of the village’s plans and most intimate secrets. At any given time four out of seven members of the seven swordsmen must remain in the village in order to protect and guard it against threats, as such not all of them are allowed to leave their posts at the same time. Only two or three may leave for rest and vacations or for personal reasons at any given time while the other members must wait for their teammates to return and then will be given their chance. It is also the same during a ninja mission, only a team of any two members may leave the village to complete their given missions, while the others wait for them to return, this rule is set in place so that they can do their jobs effectively and not let the village be left in a venerable position. Like most shinobi’s in the village the Seven Swordsmen are allowed to take any number of ninja jobs of any rank. These missions can include: doing manual labour, acting as escorts, gathering secret information, retrieving stolen items, carrying out assassinations, etc, they are given a good amount fee for their services, it helps in the contribution of running their organization. Most of the swordsmen prefer taking on missions of higher rank such as B-Rank, A-Rank or S-Rank missions. As stated by Kurenai Taiyou, though they may take orders from the existing Mizukage and in dire situations may protect the kage, they are not totally loyal to the kage but rather are loyal towards the village and its people, making the job of protecting the village number one priority above all else. The swordsmen are also willing to protect their home country, the Land of Water as well. Also according to Reiko, any member of the Seven Swordsmen are not allowed to use their bladed swords within the confines of the hidden mist village, as several members possess unique swords that are capable of causing damage to the village when used with full strength. They are allowed to use their bladed weapons if the village is ever attacked by outside forces or in desperate situations. Another rule is that one swordsman is not allowed to challenge or fight another, as this will cause disagreement and friction amongst themselves, this rule is set in place so that there is peace and no animosity amongst the group. These entire rules were agreed upon by all existing members of the Seven Swordsmen. Also amongst the seven swordsmen of the mist there may also be apprentice swordsmen, these are young shinobi who are currently training to become a future member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. These young shinobi are selected from a group of young genin's or chunin's who show much skill in the art of ninjutsu or even swordsmanship. Every so often the chunin exams were held within Kirigakure that allowed students from the hidden mist to compete against each other in order to prove themselves worthy of apprenticeship in the eyes of visiting Seven Swordsmen member. They are usually put under the care of a current band of seven members, who is usually in charge of the development of their respective apprentice’s ninja and swordsmanship skills. There are apprentice swordsmen so that the legacy of the seven swordsmen may continue. Location and Building The headquarters for the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist is a large mansion occupied by current members, and is located close to both the Kirigakure Ninja Academy and the Mizukage's Mansion. The headquarters building is located in Kirigakure. The building itself is several stories high, and is equipped with various facilities and necessities required by the swordsmen. The building consists of living quarters for all the seven swordsmen along with a kitchen, dining hall, and an underground training room. There is even a library where information on its ninja, past and current, is stored there, as well as other points of interest, important documents, and various other ninja scrolls. There is also a Conference Room; it is a place where the seven members go to talk about important events and or to plan out situations. It is also in this room that the seven members would talk and have important discussions with various political members and shinobi from not only Kirigakure but from all over the Land of Water, the Mizukage would also come to meet with the seven from time to time to discuss important matters. There is also a small bar located beside the dining hall, most of the seven members come here to drink sake and to relax from time to time, and this is a leisure place within the building. There is also a room located within the building where they could get ninja missions or tasks, this helped them earn a living by completing client requests, and these missions usually include: doing manual labour, acting as escorts, gathering secret information, retrieving stolen items, carrying out assassinations, etc. They even employ an extensive support staff, in order to maintain the building and keep up with its daily activities. Also inside the building there is a room called the Vault, in this room various artefacts and trophies collected by the swordsmen members are kept in here, and also past bladed weapons that were used by previous generations are also kept here for safe keeping and also for the reason that they do not fall into the wrong hands, it seems it took them a while to collect and retrieve most of the swords. History Original Seven Swordmen The tradition of the Seven Swordsmen originated from an old legend that tells of a time before the Great Shinobi Wars when conquer and plunder was common. The Hidden Mist Village was just sprouting (though, as Orochimaru commented in Anime, it did have a "highly organized" military force) when it was attacked by the ancestors of the present Kaguya Clan. Villagers and shinobi alike were being slaughtered and the village run through until a small brave group of sword-carrying ninja banded together and defeated them all, driving them away thus saving what was left of the village. The Mizukage was quite impressed with their skills that he officially made them an organization of Kirigakure and named them the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Since then, they were sworn to protect Kirigakure with their lives. The original seven members were the strongest blade wielding shinobi of their generation. Corruption and abuse of power by future Mizukage's led to the disbanding of the Seven Swordsmen, reforming it as a more draconian personal vanguard for the Mizukage. Third & Fourth Ninja World War The members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen were the people who came from the Bloody Mist's graduation exams with the greatest battle skills. However, the members also had a great lust for power, which led several of them to defect and become missing-nin. Kisame Hoshigaki became a member after killing Fuguki Suikazan, who was revealed to be a traitor leaking information to the enemies, but Kisame later became the first of the seven to abandon Kiri after committing several unauthorized assassinations, and attempting to overthrow the government, then joining Akatsuki afterward. Zabuza Momochi would later do the same after a failed coup d'etat and assassination attempt on the Mizukage. Before leaving, he encountered a boy named Haku with a unique ice kekkei genkai and took the boy with him, as well as the Demon Brothers, Gōzu and Meizu. It hasn't been confirmed when Raiga Kurosuki left Kiri, but it was around the same time when he discovered a boy named Ranmaru, who ended up having a similar relationship with Raiga to that of Zabuza and Haku. Ranmaru also had a special dōjutsu which Raiga used for his own purposes, furthering their relationship to that of Haku and Zabuza's. Since then, the total number of the group gradually decreased, as the swords one by one fell out of Kirigakure's possession. Eventually, Kirigakure was left with only one sword, and Chōjūrō became the only member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. According to a ninja from the Allied shinobi forces, the generation closest to the Fourth Great Shinobi World War was the strongest of the Seven Swordsman in the entire groups history, having been composed of the most powerful seven among the ninja that had ever been a part of this group. The Hōzuki brothers, Mangetsu and Suigetsu, both trained with the intention of joining the Seven Ninja Swordsmen together. Mangetsu did eventually join, and mastered use of all seven of the swords, rather than one. However, he later died, and Suigetsu was captured by Orochimaru. Suigetsu has since taken an interest in collecting all seven swords, in order to restore the group to its original power and become its new leader. During the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Kabuto Yakushi used the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique to resurrect the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist to fight on behalf of Akatsuki, the said generation being the most powerful in Kirigakure's history, at the time. Current History The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist has long since been the most powerful group within Kirigakure. The group first began as a vigilante group to protect the people. The Seven Swordsmen had originally started as a model organization until they started doing unspeakable acts of violence and crime, presumably during the reign of the second or third Mizukage. During the fourth shinobi world war, most of the remaining swordsmen were killed during the battle against Madara Uchiha and the Akatsuki. After the fourth ninja world war came to an end they were officially disbanded, due to the fact many of their past members betrayed the hidden mist village for their own selfish purposes, and thus the legendary group came to an end. It wasn't until 12 years ago before the current events that the seven swordsmen were once again reestablished as an organization. Various young shinobi from the Hidden Mist village started to show great potential in both swordsmanship and ninja ability and thus by the orders of the Water Daimyo and with consent of the Mizukage the seven swordsmen were once again formed as a team, with the intention of protecting the Hidden Mist Village. Like the original seven members the current generations of the seven swordmen are known for their renowned skill in swordsmanship and ninja prowess. Known Members Current Generation * Reiko Himegami, "Darkness of the Hidden Mist" (霧隠れの鬼人, Kirigakure no Yami) ( Currently affiliated with Kirigakure). The first female member introduced in the fanon storyline. She is considered as the strongest kunoichi in the Hidden Mist village and is an accomplished swordsman within the group. She is also the first swordsmen to be recruited as a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and is often considered the first among equals of the seven swordsmen. * Jotei Hakurei, "North Star of the Hidden Mist" (北極星の鬼人, Kirigakure no Hokkyokusei) (Currently affiliated with Kirigakure). The second female member to be recruited as a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. She is also a member of the Snow Villages Hokkyokusei Clan, but is its only known rouge leaving after she became a genin for unknown reasons. She was recruited a year before Hayate Hozuki's addition to the group. * Raizen, "Lightning of the Hidden Mist" (霧隠れの稲妻, Kirigakure no Inazuma). (Currently affiliated with Kirigakure). He is the fourth swordsmen to be recruited as a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He is known for his skills in swordsmanship and the use of various lightning based techniques. * Moya Faitaa Haze of The Hidden Mist", (植生隠しミストの, Kirigakure no Heizu). (Currently affiliated with Kirigakure). is a Jōnin-Rank ninja from Kirigakure. He is the fifth swordsmen to be recruited as a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He is a young shinobi swordsmen with great skills in swordsmanship and is known through out Kirigakure as the Pirana Swordsmen. *'Kurenai Taiyou', "Heat of the Hidden Mist" (霧隠れの火熱, Kirigakure no Hitto). (Currently affiliated with Kirigakure). He is the sixth swordsman to be recruited to be in the Band of Seven. He is known for his skills in swordsmanship and use in fire release techniques, as well as his secret technique combined with his sword. * Tarō Suzuki, "Butcher of the Hidden Mist" (霧隠れの肉屋, Kirigakure no Nikuya). (Currently affiliated with Kirigakure). He is a member of the current generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He is a heavy alcoholic and is famous as an unabashed drunkard. He possesses the kekkei genkai of the Suzuki clan, the Inertia Release. Replacement for Junichi Itō. * Stiffune, "Wrath of the Hidden Mist" (霧隠れの怒り, Kirigakure no Ikari). (Currently affiliated with Kirigakure). The newest addition to the seven swordsmen of the mist and is Makoto Masanori replacement, after the latter's departure from the group. He is also a member of the Hozuki clan and a prodigy in the art of swordsmanship. Former *'Junichi Itō', "Nightmare of the Hidden Mist" (霧隠れの悪夢, Kirigakure no Akumu) (Unknown). A former member of the seven swordsman group, he was once renouned as one of the strongest, not because of his blade, but because of his skilled swordsmanship abilities & ninjutsu skills. His current whereabouts as of yet are unknown. * Sasaki Yuzuzai, "Rainbow of the Hidden Mist" (霧隠れの虹, Kirigakure no Niji) (Unknown). A former member of the group and the third swordsmen to be recruited as a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He doesn't rely on strength or brute force to fight but uses tactics and his blades skilfully. He makes no boasts about strength and is sometimes humble. *'Makoto Masanori', "Iron Demon of the Mist " (霧隠れの鬼鉄, Kirigakure no Tetsu-oni). (Unknown). A former member of the group and was the last swordsman recruited into the Band of Seven, before his departure. He is known for his skills in swordsmanship and the use of the unique kekkei genkai iron release, he was a former vigilante. Previous Generation * Zabuza Momochi, "Demon of the Hidden Mist" (霧隠れの鬼人, Kirigakure no Kijin) (defected with Haku, Gozu, and Meizu; later joined the Gatō Corporation; deceased) * Kisame Hoshigaki, "Monster of the Hidden Mist" (霧隠れの怪人, Kirigakure no Kaijin) (said to be the strongest of the seven; defected; joined Akatsuki; deceased) * Raiga Kurosuki, "Thunder of the Hidden Mist" (霧隠れの雷人, Kirigakure no Raijin) (anime only; defected; founded the Kurosuki Family; deceased) * Chōjūrō, no known title (bodyguard of the Fifth Mizukage; implied to have been relatively new to the Seven Swordsmen at the time) * Mangetsu Hōzuki, "Second Coming of the Demon" (鬼人の再来, Kijin no Sairai) (the only member of the group to have mastered all seven swords; older brother of Suigetsu Hōzuki; deceased) * Fuguki Suikazan (he was the superior of Kisame Hoshigaki; deceased) * Jinin Akebino (deceased) * Kushimaru Kuriarare (former ANBU member; deceased) * Jinpachi Munashi (deceased) * Ameyuri Ringo (deceased) Swords Current Generation *'Amatsu-Mikaboshi' (天津甕星, "August Star of Heaven"): It takes the form of a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside Reiko's cane). Because the sword itself resides within the cane, its hilt is still the handle of the cane, so it looks different from most swords. It is described as one of the most terrifying sword to exist in the current generation. It is currently wielded by Reiko Himegami a member of the seven swordsmen. It is also called the "Evil sword" (悪刀, Akutō). *'Kuroibara' (黒い薔薇, "Black Rose"): This blade allows the wielder to use sound based ninjutsu. It is currently wielded by Jotei Hakurei a member of the seven swordsmen. It is also called the "Rose Sword" (バラ刀, Baratō). *'Kyō' (凶; Literally "Plague"): It is one of the most destructively powerful blades in the world. Its fame is not due to any special ability that it has, but rather due to its unnatural sharpness. It was made from a special alloy that was found in a meteor that fell in Raizen's village a long time ago. As such it is extremely hard and almost impossible to break. It is currently wielded by Raizen a member of the seven swordsmen. It is also called the "Strong Sword" (強刀, Tsutō). *'Hatsu' (発, Literally meaning Departure) : This blade allows the wielder to create and manipulate the fire around him. It possesses the unique ability to produce and manipulate an otherworldly flame shaded blue at will when wielding the sword. The flames are usually referred as Hitodama. It is currently wielded by Kurenai Taiyou a member of the seven swordsmen. It is also called the "Flame Sword" (炎刀, Entō). *'Araumi' (荒海, Riptide; Literally meaning "Rough Seas"): This unique blade allows the wielder to greatly strengthen water based attacks. It is currently wielded by Tarō Suzuki a member of the seven swordsmen. It is also called the "Water Sword" (水刀, Mizutō). *'Doku Taigun' (毒大群, Venom Horde): Is a set of six Katana’s that are all identical in build, length, and shape. Each of these blades has a separate name but is collectively known as Doku Taigun. The swords have the ability to produce toxins, venoms, and poisons, each sword having their own nasty effects, and when coupled together, form deadly combinations, and lethal combat. It is currently wielded by Moya Faitaa a member of the seven swordsmen. It is also called the "Poison Swords " (毒刀, Dokutō). *'Seiryou Engetsu' (青龙偃月刀, Green Dragon Crescent Blade): A special sword that takes the form of a large katana with green dragon scales on the backside of the blade. It has a circular golden coloured guard with the hilt of the sword wrapped up in white bandages. It is currently wielded by Stiffune a member of the seven swordsmen. It is also called the "King sword" (王刀, Otō). Former *'Saidan Shoriyume' (細断処理夢, literally meaning'' "Dream Shredder''"): A daishō sword pair that takes silhousetted forms, at all times; as a result, it has no definite appearence, always appearing with a strong, unholy aura around it. The blade, despite appearing to be made from shadows, can block another sword efficiently. The sheath is black with red prayer paper wrapped around it. There has been noted to be a devilish chill given off by the sword, noted as a cold, distant aura. Although it's power is currently unknown, it is regarded as a very strong blade and wicked in combat. It was wielded by Junichi Itō a former member of the seven swordsmen. *'Koushounotaiyou' (光照の太陽 - Shining Sun) and Kakushitekumo (隠して雲 - Concealing Cloud): Two daikatana. Shining Sun channels chakra and uses it offensively to extend the blade or coat it, Concealing Cloud absorbs chakra from ninjutsu attacks and both swords when put together and made to combine mechanically with a jolt of chakra become the zanbatou Senreinaniji(鮮麗な虹 - Resplendent Rainbow). It was wielded by former member Sasaki Yuzuzai. It was called the "Dual Swords" (両刀, Ryōtō). *'Hasshōdō' (八正道, Noble Eightfold Path) is a over sized sword, its huge blade. Aside from this, none of its special ability is known. His Kekkei Genkai enables him to wield his blade with its full potential. It is wielded by Makoto Masanori a former member of the seven swordsmen. Previous Generation According to Suigetsu, the swords of the Seven Swordsmen are passed down from generation to generation. *'Kubikiribōchō ' (首斬り包丁; English "Executioner's Blade"; Literally meaning "Decapitating Carving Knife"): A giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance, the wielder can use the hole on the blade to grab an opponent's head and decapitate them, hence the name. The sword has an ability to regenerate using the iron absorbed from the blood of those it cuts down. It was formerly owned by Zabuza, and was later retrieved by Suigetsu. It was damaged by Killer Bee, and snapped in half by the Fourth Raikage. Currently in possession of the seven swordsmen and is kept and locked away inside the vault within the swordsmen headquarters. It is also called a "Seversword" (断刀, Dantō). *'Samehada' (鮫肌; Literally meaning "Shark Skin"): TThe most terrifying of the seven blades, it has the appearance of a giant knife covered in shark scales. It is a sentient, living weapon and has the ability to "eat" chakra. It was formerly owned by Fuguki Suikazan, Kisame Hoshigaki, and later Killer Bee. Currently in possession of the seven swordsmen and is kept and locked away inside the vault within the swordsmen headquarters. It is also called the "Greatsword" (大刀, Daitō). *'Hiramekarei' (ヒラメカレイ): A bandaged double-handled sword that is capable of creating a chakra layer around itself in the form of a hammer. It was once wielded by Chōjūrō. It is currently wielded by the Captain Commander of Kirigakure's ANBU Blacks Ops, Dōsame Hoshigaki. It is also called the "Twin Swords" (双刀, Sōtō). *'Kiba' (牙; Literally meaning "Fangs"): Twin pike-like "bolt" swords that are imbued with lightning which increases their cutting power. They are said to be the sharpest swords ever forged. It was once wielded by both Ameyuri Ringo and Raiga Kurosuki. Currently in possession of the seven swordsmen and is kept and locked away inside the vault within the swordsmen headquarters. It is also called the "Thunderswords" (雷刀, Raitō). *'Kabutowari' (兜割; Literally meaning "Helmet Splitter"): A "blunt sword" consisting of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain. Said to be capable of crushing any and all defenses. It waswielded by Jinin Akebino. Currently in possession of the seven swordsmen and is kept and locked away inside the vault within the swordsmen headquarters. It is also called the "Bluntsword" (鈍刀, Dontō). *'Nuibari' (縫い針; Literally meaning "Sewing Needle"): A longsword in the shape of a needle with long thin wire that resembles thread. It was wielded by Kushimaru Kuriarare. Currently in possession of the seven swordsmen and is kept and locked away inside the vault within the swordsmen headquarters. It is also called the "Longsword" (長刀, Chōtō). *'Shibuki' (飛沫; Literally meaning "Splash"): The "explosion" sword that has a scroll full of exploding tags incorporated into it, lined up behind the blade, combining swordsmanship and explosions. It was wielded by Jinpachi Munashi. Currently in possession of the seven swordsmen and is kept and locked away inside the vault within the swordsmen headquarters. It is also called the "Blastsword" (爆刀, Bakutō). Swordsmen Apprentice The Apprentice Swordsmen of the Mist are a sub faction of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, though they are technically not members of the main group but are affiliated with them. They are young shinobi aspiring to be future members of the group, and as such are training to become a member of the Band of Seven themselves under the guidance of a Seven Swordsmen member. Current Generation * Sakana Ringo (さかな 林檎, Ringo Sakana) is a Jōnin-Rank ninja from Kirigakure and a member of the sub faction group of the Seven Swordsmen called Apprentice Swordsmen of the mist, he is a young shinobi swordsmen known for his skills in swordsmanship. He is currently studying under Reiko Himegami as an swordsmen apprentice. * Reiki Taiyou (冷気太陽, Cold Sun) is a Genin ranked shinobi from Kirigakure and a member of the sub faction group of the Seven Swordsmen called Apprentice Swordsmen of the mist. He is currently studying under his older-step brother Kurenai Taiyou as an swordsmen apprentice, aspiring to inherit the title of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. * Usotsuki Ishiomoi is a Chunin ranked shinobi from Kirigakure. He is currently studying under his older brother Tarō Suzuki as an swordsmen apprentice, aspiring to inherit the title of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Previous Generation * Suigetsu Hōzuki: A shinobi from Kirigakure who once aspired to be part of the group. He was a former swordsmen apprentice aspiring to inherit the title of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. But due to the death of his brother his dream was later shattered and he was later captured by Orochimaru. Associates * Dōsame Hoshigaki (Captain of the ANBU Black Ops; allied with Seven Swordsmen group; provides additional information to the organization; former swordsmen candidate) Trivia *It is a tradition for the current generation members, and aspiring members, of the Seven Swordsmen to be proficient in the skill of swordsmanship and to wield bladed swords.